Lancelot DuLac
Lancelot DuLac is Excalibur's medic and plans to become a doctor. He is mostly called "Lance". Over comms, he is Knight-3. He has a tattoo of a broadsword as well as a pendant with the image of a lion. Personality He's a really, really nice guy all around and a good judge of character. In Radioman, Arthur observes that Lancelot is friends with everybody, and is very difficult to annoy - and even if he was annoyed, he would never speak badly of somebody, unless it was something deeply offensive. In Groundwork, he defends Merlin's secrecy over his magic stating that his fear was completely rational, and that considering the gravity of just revealing to Arthur, his accidental revelation to the rest of Excalibur had to be completely devestating. Lance is a bit of a saint. Collaborations was the first time we really get an insight into Lance's character, despite him being one of the more prominent members of the Excalibur, and even then it was only a brief glimpse into his mind. However, it was still possible to glean some information about his personality. Although Lance would never vocalise ''his irritation at somebody, he would still think it. He looks at things from both sides of the argument, and despite obviously agreeing with Arthur, still understands ''why ''Gwaine acted how he did. His observance and tact is also shown clearly here - it was hinted at with his first interactions with Merlin, and probably goes hand in hand with his role as the team medic. He very rarely loses his temper and/or swears. But when he does ... it's not pretty (Collaborations). History We actually know suprisingly little about his history. We do know, though, that he was the fourth member of the team to be awarded with the Pendragon Red for saving an officer's life while under fire. When Excalibur was on a mission in the mountains of Turkey, Lacelot was seperated from the rest of the team. He was heading to a meet up point with Gwaine. While on his way, a creature-- no bigger than a goat but had claws like a tiger and it looked like a cross between a cat and a bird--attacked him. Lance has a scar left over from that encounter. Merlin later identifies it as a Griffin (The Jester ). During Avalon, Merlin goes to Lance for advice about how to tell Arthur about his magic, but Lance interprets this as Merlin confessing his feelings to Arthur. Lance tells Merlin that there were two instances when he needed to tell someone somethign really badly: 1) telling Gwen that he was in love with her, and 2) early in his career, he told the truth about a doctor who covered Lance's own negligence which led to the unnecessary death of a young soldier (this nearly led to Lance rushing out of the army). It's been stated that Lance plans to go to med school after his duty is over. He has the ears of a bat! (Means to an End) ''(not exactly part of his ''History, but whatever. I didn't know where else to put it :) - Christina)'' Relationships He has been married to Gwen DuLac for two years and they have been together since secondary school. Gwen wears Lance's wedding ring on a necklace whenever he's on-duty; as of Groundwork, he's wearing his wedding ring again. The two have a very strong and loving relationship, and they're regularly depicted as still being very in love with one another. It's further stated that they practically tell everything to the other. In The Jester, it's stated that Lance is reluctant to have a child with Gwen while he's still in the military since he doesn't want to leave her as a single mother if he dies, while she doesn't want to wait in case she loses Lance altogether. However, in Means to an End, it is revealed that they are expecting their first child. Lance has been Arthur's friend since secondary school. They met via the football team. Arthur implies in early parts that Lance is his best friend. He gets along with Merlin very well, having spoken very highly of him to Gwen, and has been depicted as being very supportive or defensive for him. He's one of the first to express sympathetic views towards Merlin's accidental revelation of magic, noting that Merlin's probably saved the team more times than they think, and is the first to thank him for saving their lives. He later expresses to Gaius that, shortly after the revelation, while Excalibur was still tense about the situation, nothing would really change since the team clearly loved Merlin. In R&R, there was a very brief mention of Lance's mum. He also has extended family in France and Spain (cf. Avalon). Quotes Category:Characters Category:Team Excalibur